


this fine line that we tread

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e01: Apéritif, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[drabble, eighteen: It was never going to be her choice.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this fine line that we tread

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Elise Nichols' body is discovered.
> 
> Also posted on my [Tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/55431798174/this-fine-line-that-we-tread), where you should join me so we can all try to survive this hiatus together.

"How many more, Dad?" she asks, and does not read _Minnesota Shrike_ emblazoned on the newspaper he discards.

He'll discard her too if she's not careful, Abigail knows. Oh, of course he'll honour her, more than all the others - her mind stutters, veers from the thought like panicking deer.

But even the quiet weight of his disappointment cannot stop her from asking, because she isn't sure if she can do this much longer, if she can bear to become part of yet another headline kill.

"Not yet," he answers, and that's when Abigail realises he will never stop.


End file.
